


Her Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But also, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Underage Sex, bad relationships, good relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's something about Betty that draws Veronica to her, but she's not quite sure what.





	Her Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on anon cause it's SHITE akwhejkawe
> 
> ((also pls be nice to me abt characterisation, I've only started the show and, based off of friend's advice, am not gonna watch past season 1))

Veronica is eight when she is first told she’s an Omega.

It doesn’t come as a shock, her health teacher told the class that most Omegas are female. That it doesn’t tend to effect personality or social status or work like it used to, back when their grandparents were children. So, when the doctor reveals the test results, it is greeted only with a shrug and a squeaky, “Okay,” Before she turns to her mother and asks if they can go and get ice-cream now. The doctor gives her mother a small smile and nods, affirming they can leave if they wish. It’s not like her mother needs the advice on how to raise an Omega.

They get cookie dough ice-cream and eat, and nothing seems incredibly different.

\--/--

She’s twelve when she hits her first heat. She had felt it brewing in her gut for what felt like years, though it was only three days, and it hits her one morning over breakfast. It starts as a sudden clinginess to her father, whining for his attention, to which he just ruffles her hair, hands her a lollipop from the jar on the highest shelf, gives her mother a knowing look and leaves. Within hours of his departure for work, it really hits.

It wasn’t like Veronica hadn’t felt like... _that_ before. She had, when Oscar Escobar had taken off his shirt in gym class (despite the teacher’s yelling) and whenever she saw Zac Efron, but this felt like sheer pain. Her mother had given her suppressors, but they only half-numbed the need that had buried itself deep in her stomach. It came in waves, but in between the waves of desire, she was a bundle tucked away in bud, sweating and panting and begging for more cold water. Her mother would come in to allow her to cuddle every once in a while, but she had to work on the books in her own office after fifteen minutes or so, leaving Veronica needy once more.

It passes after four days of whining and shaking. She emerges from her heat-filled room with greasy and messy hair, and her face still red. Her parents have to bin her pyjama pants that she was wearing, as well as strip her bed and leave her window open for two days straight in order to air out the place. She is made stay at home for a few more days, in fear that the presence of an Alpha could kick her into heat again, but soon she has to return to normality. Most of the girls know and ask her what it was like, and she giggles uncomfortably and just says that they don’t want to know.

It’s forgotten after three days of returning to school.

\--/--

She’s fourteen when it first happens.

She’s dating a guy in the grade above her, though, due to getting held back a year, he’s sixteen, two years older than her. He’s tall, with naturally tan skin and the most handsome green eyes Veronica has ever seen. He’s broad and strong, as Alphas tend to be, and he’s sweet and funny (at least to her). She knows he’s a dick to the poor male Omega in her health class, openly insulting and picking on him whenever they walk by him, but he’s so nice to everyone else.

He tells her that, only two weeks after dating, he’s older, and he expects more from relationships, and if she’s not okay with that she can back out. She texts her friends, unsure as to what to reply back to him, and they tell her to agree, envious she’s getting the chance to be mated already. She texts back, “Yeah, I’m okay with it, as long as you’re gentle.”

She hits her heat three months into dating him and considers herself ready. He brings everything, the condoms, the lube and convinces her to come to his place. He is gentle. He is so very patient with her, telling her everything that will happen and telling her to tell him to stop and he will. It hurts at first, but soon the heat makes it feel much more pleasurable than if she had done it out of heat. He cuddles her afterwards and tells her he loves her, and that she was amazing and jokes that surely she must’ve done it before.

So that’s why she’s so confused the next day when he doesn’t respond to her texts, or even look at her in the hallways of school.

There isn’t even a breakup text, they just stop talking altogether.

\--/--

Veronica is sixteen when she and her mother are forced to move back to Riverdale. The town reeks of humidity and misery, everyone seems so muted compared to the vibrant (if restrictive) life of New York. Veronica figures it’s gonna suck when she goes into heat here, what with the humidity. Her mother confirms her suspicions when they’re in the privacy of her apartment, recalling how terrible her own heats were due to how hot and humid her room would get.

The school isn’t much better. Everyone wears beige and greys, with only a few students wearing anything particularly colourful. Cheryl Blossom greets her passive-aggressively in the hallway, her Omega scent unusually overwhelming. Jughead Jones lingers in shadows, glancing her up and down, recognising the sight of a Lodge. Archie Andrews stares at her when she walks by, but he seems dull and uninteresting, a wannabe musician and a thick-headed jock.

Who catches her eye is Betty Cooper. Veronica can’t pick up on her scent at all, even when she gets _really_ close to her, but the girl is quiet and timid, yet also friendly, which leads her to believe she’s a fellow Omega. Or maybe even a Beta. Either way, Veronica takes to her quite quickly, enjoying her company much more than any of the other desperate lackies who try to impress her. Betty is blunt and doesn’t seem to care much about the fact Veronica is a Lodge and her parents are infamous in the town.

After the grand tour of Riverdale High, Veronica openly announces that she and Betty are going to be friends. Betty at first weakly protests, laughing her announcement off as if it were a joke, before Veronica pushes a piece of paper with her number into Betty’s hands, declaring that this Saturday she was to come to her place so they could have a sleepover movie night. Betty blinks hard and then looks between Veronica and the number in her hand, before weakly choking out an, “Ok?” before she was pulled into a tight hug by the raven-haired girl.

Veronica pulls away with a friendly peck on Betty’s cheek, before turning and marching off in search of her first class. That night, Veronica texts Betty to let her know when to come over. And from there, a friendship blossoms.

\--/--

They’ve been friends for at least four months now.

They tell each other about everything. Veronica admits that Archie’s kinda hot, but not really her type. Betty confesses she absolutely has a thing for Jughead, but doesn’t know if he likes her back, much less if she wants a real relationship with him. They paint each-other’s nails, share every personal secret with one another, and spend hours cuddling as they watch terrible 2000s movies and amazing 80s movies.

They try out for the cheerleading team together, their final “grand move” being Veronica tugging Betty in for a kiss. It isn’t weird or anything more than what it is. A show to impress and shame Cheryl into accepting them. The ginger gives them both disdainful, unbelieving looks, and rolls her eyes, reluctantly accepting them onto the team. Betty texts Veronica later that day, saying her mother was raging, but that she couldn’t wait to build pyramids together, which made Veronica giggle in the silence of her bedroom.

She won’t tell Veronica what her status is though, which doesn’t bother her (but it also, absolutely does).

It’s lunch when Veronica sees her with Cheryl. The last Blossom twin is standing inches away from Betty, on her tiptoes to reach up to her properly, her hands grasped behind her back, like some innocent schoolgirl. Betty is red-faced and sweaty, rubbing her forearm uncomfortably and stiffly responding. Veronica’s calm, yet clearly irritated walk turns into a full on march when Cheryl tucks a strand of hair behind Betty’s ear, giggling when the other girl noticeably gets even more flustered.

“Hey, Betty,” Veronica approaches from the side to lean on her fried, hand running down the blonde’s forearm to entangle their fingers, “How was your day? Did Mr. Fuckface give you a ton of homework again?”

“Oh, Veronica,” Betty said, relief clear in her voice, “Yeah, yeah he did.”

Veronica hummed in acknowledgement, before she looked to Cheryl, glancing her up and down, before putting on the fakest smile possible, “Cheryl Blossom, hey,” Veronica made sure to lean even harder on Betty, “What were you two of all people talking about, hm?”

“Oh, nothing really-” Betty begins, before Cheryl cuts her off.

“I was going to ask Betty to come over tonight to help me study. A sleepover study, if you will.” Cheryl looks Betty up and down once more, and Veronica feels her anger only grow.

“Oh, sorry Cheryl, but tonight’s our movie night.” Veronica lied easily, to which Betty recoiled her head, eyebrows furrowing.

“It is?” Betty looks down at the friend attached to her arm, before a foot piledrives itself into her own feet, “Oh fuck- yeah, yeah it is.” She winces as her foot sears with pain. Cheryl glares Veronica directly in the eyes, clearly upset her plan to get the tallest girl on the cheer squad alone had been thwarted, but the glare soon became mismatched with her own fake smile.

“Oh! I didn’t know,” Cheryl takes a step closer to tap her finger along the top of Betty’s chest, just along her collarbone, “Maybe another time, Cooper?”

“Sure.” The half-assed response sends Cheryl sashaying away, and Veronica swore she saw the grass grow browner wherever she stepped. She let out a sigh of relief before turning to Betty, failing to detach herself.

“Thank god the Fascist Barbie’s gone, huh?” Veronica looked Betty up and down, “You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Betty cleared her throat, fixing her shirt under her jumper, “Thanks for that, V, I owe you one, I guess.” Veronica beamed at the gratitude, but shook her head regardless.

“Nuh-uh, you owe me nada,” Veronica ‘booped’ Betty’s nose with her finger, the taller girl wrinkling her nose in response, but a small smile came on her lips as well, “Friends look out for friends, especially against people like Cheryl Bombshell Blossom.”

Betty giggled every so slightly, detangling herself from Veronica, “Anyways,” She pointed to where Jughead and Archie sat together at one of the many available benches, tucked away in the corner of campus, “Come on. Those two look lonely, we better give them some company.”

Veronica loyally followed Betty to the benches, shooting Cheryl a glare from where the red-haired girl sat with her henchwomen. Veronica shot her a victorious smirk along with the glare, before turning her attention back to Betty.

\--/--

It’s movie night when Veronica kicks into heat once more.

She is practically sat atop Betty, cheek resting just under Betty’s left shoulder and body splayed across her awkwardly yet comfortably. Both don’t seem to notice at first, when, about half-way into Mystic Pizza, Veronica suddenly feel its. That need growing deep in her gut again and she is uncomfortably aware of how much she must smell. Betty shifts about under her and Veronica lifts her head to apologise. She doesn’t want to kick poor Betty into her own heat early.

That’s when she notices how glazed Betty’s eyes are. They’ve never been so dark in all the time Veronica knew Betty. She opens and shuts her mouth, unsure of what to say, before Betty clears her throat and moves out from under Veronica. Veronica feels a pang in her chest, anger she assumes, and she lets out a whine as Betty moves away.

“I can’t,” Betty whispered quietly, before she cleared her throat again and speaks more clearly, “I should, um, I should go, you’re gonna need your privacy and I don’t want to do somet-”

“Alpha.” Veronica whimpers pitifully. Betty didn’t even need to say anything. Betty’s scent was becoming more and more strong, coming out from under the guise of perfume to invade Veronica’s every sense. She could taste the strong musk coming from the other girl and she wanted to be wrapped tightly in it and to never lose it ever again.

Betty is standing beside the bed, mouth half-open as she stares at the Omega as she slides across the bed to kneel at the edge, even then not close to Betty’s height. How did she never see before? It explains why she was so drawn to her, as well as Cheryl, and all the other desperate Omegas who had approached Betty over the past few months. Betty is so strong, able to hold the cheerleading pyramid entirely by herself and able to carry Veronica with ease. Her shoulders are broad and her stance proud and her voice can rumble and growl. The animalistic, feral Omega buried deep within Veronica begins to keen for her touch, wanting the strong Alpha to claim her, as if they were still wild animals with tails.

“Veronica,” Betty rasps back, a hand resting on her cheek. Veronica’s irritated Betty decided wearing baggy pyjama pants was a good idea and wants them off, her hands flying to the waistband of them. Betty’s other hand calmly reaches for them, gripping her wrist, “You’re not thinking clearly, I should go, I’ll call Hermione.”

“No,” Veronica croaked, tilting her head to rest her chin on Betty’s shoulder, inhaling her scent, “You.”

Betty was shaking now, finding it more and more difficult to resist how nice Veronica smelled. Her instincts were beginning to creep in, and she could feel a familiar burning in her chest that could only mean her rut was slowly approaching at the scent of an Omega in heat. Veronica brought her hands up to clench at the chest area of her shirt and she tugged Betty closer, purring directly into her ear, “Come on, Betty.” She coaxes. Betty’s breath hitches in the back of her throat at the demand, before Veronica pulled her closer once more, pressing her entire front against Betty’s own, “Take me.”

Suddenly, Veronica finds herself splayed back on her bed, the wood creaking under them, as Betty grips her hips and suddenly it feels like her hands are everywhere. Veronica arches and writhes under Betty, letting out little noises as she tears at her shirt and bites at her neck. This is nothing like all the other times she’s done this. She grips Betty’s shoulders and she pushes her over so that Veronica straddles her instead and she grabs the waistband of Betty's pyjama pants and, after a few moments of struggling, they’re _finally_ down around pale ankles and Veronica’s shorts, along with her panties, are being ripped off of her with the force of an Alpha and suddenly Betty’s sitting up against her and then- oh.

It’s a blur after that. She remembers specific details, like how Betty felt when she was _in_ her, and how Betty’s soft skin became marked by long, scratching nails, and how Betty bit at her neck and rolled against her. The low, guttural growls and groans and unnameable noises that came from Betty with every perfect angle and precise hip movement. She remembered Betty’s hands in her hair, tugging at long strands of black hair. She remembers arching under Betty’s touch and how her friend (were they friends anymore?) begged her to finish, demanded she _come_ for her and how she hit just the right spot and then. Well. Veronica supposes some must be left for the imagination of the reader.

To summarise the other graphic memories, it was fucking good.

And she wakes up the next morning to Betty still with her, head on her chest and quiet snores coming from her. Veronica’s legs are wrapped around her lower back, trapping her in the cuddling position, and her hands are tangled in soft, blond hair. Her hips and core ache, but not in a bad way, and she can feel the burn of marks on her neck she’ll have to hide, but she’s tempted to leave them on display for Archie and Jughead and Cheryl and Toni and everyone.

Her mother is in the kitchen when she and Betty shuffle in together, Betty hanging her head in shame like the good little girl she was. Hermione glances between them both, and pretends she doesn’t see how Veronica’s neck is littered in marks. Betty practically chokes herself whilst eating breakfast and excuses herself, lying that her mother texted her to come home as early as possible and takes off, but not without a text a few hours later telling Veronica how much she enjoyed last night. As Veronica finishes her lukewarm tea, trying desperately to stop thinking about last night in front of her mother, Hermione takes her plate and says, “Next time you have Betty over dear, please let me know so I can stay over somewhere else. I barely got any sleep last night.”

Veronica feels her face heat up and buries it in her hands, to which her mother laughs at her, patting her on the shoulder and continuing, “I mean, it sounds like you had such a great time, I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

Veronica twists in her chair, slapping her mother on her arm lightly, “Shut up, Jesus Christ.”

But she will change Betty's contact name to "Baby Betty" with several heart emojis next to it and text her that she enjoyed the night before too, and will wear the marks on her neck proudly into school the next day, much to Betty's chagrin. Jughead will laugh knowingly and Archie will be oblivious and ask questions, but it doesn't matter. She is Betty's and Betty is hers and whenever they want the house to themselves, her mother will happily comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are greatly appreciated. I'm tempted to write out the full smut, but I don't know if y'all wanna see that. I'd also love to turn this into a full fledged fic, but, again, I don't know if anyone would read it.


End file.
